Walk Away
by CassidyCoyote
Summary: Just when you think things are going so smoothly, that maybe he's the one.... Kazzaam! And you're lost again. Maybe this time she will learn to do what her heart tells her to do.


**Another one-shot Christmas present. For Andrea. The inventor of Sethidy XDD Seth Coyote belongs to her **

Seth hurriedly pushed his way through the thick crowd of students in the hallway. He had to find her. He had to try and make things right.

"Cass!" He called out after her. "Wait up!"

Cassidy winced, holding back the urge building up inside of her to turn around and run to him. She flipped the hood of her ragged sweater over her head and squirmed her way towards the school's doors. She might not be able to outrun him, but she could definitely out-fox him.

Having made it outside, Cassidy ran around the far side of the building, heading for the thick area of brush and trees behind the school. If she made it there, she could lose him. She slowed down as she reached the corner, plastering herself against the brick walls and inching her way. She peeks her head around the corner quickly, and no one was in sight. Then she made her move, glancing behind her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being followed.

And that's when she hit something... er someone.

Cassidy looked up to see Seth standing over her. "Don't look so surprised. I've known you for a while now." He chuckled, holding out his hand to her.

Cassidy stood up on her own. "Seth... I don't want to talk." She said flatly, glaring at the ground.

"I know. So just let me talk." Seth stepped towards her. Cassidy only backed away.

"Seth..."

"Cassidy, listen..... I'm sorry." Seth sighed. "I'm really, really sorry."

"For what? Sorry that you got caught?" She snapped at him, ears pinned back.

Seth winced, but kept calm. "I guess I deserved that." He muttered. "I really don't know what happened. I was sitting on the bench, alone, waiting for you to get out of detention, and then she sat down beside me."

"And let me guess, that's when you somehow fell forward and your lips hit hers, right?" Cassidy folded her arms across her chest and glared at him impatiently.

Seth rubbed the back of his neck. "No, not exactly. In fact, she started it."

"What about the part where your arms were around her?" Cassidy raised her eyebrow here.

"Ah, Cass! You know me! What happens every time you kiss me?"

"Funny, I thought it was because we WERE together! I thought...." She trailed off here, averting her gaze to the ground.

"...What? You thought what?"

".........Nevermind." She tried to move away, but Seth now hand her pinned against the wall.

"Tell me." His eyes locked with hers, keeping her glued to the spot.

"I thought..... I thought you loved me." She whispered softly.

"Cass, I still do love you!" Seth protested. "What happened that day was not my fault, you have to believe me!"

"That's the thing, Seth, I don't know! I don't know if I can believe your story! I don't know what to do!" Cassidy paused, trying to fight back the tears that were stinging her eyes. "What I saw that day hurt me. A lot. And....and I just... need some time alone."

Seth paused, trying to think of something to say to make her feel better. He sighed, rubbing his head. "Cass.....I understand...... at least, I think I do." When he saw her slight smile of relief turn into a frown of uncertainty, he panicked. "I'm-I'm trying to. I really am."

"I know." Cassidy tried to give him a smile.

Seth smiled back. "I.....I just want you to know.... that no matter happens.... I still love you."

Cassidy bit her lip and glanced down at the ground. Seth was making this hard for her. "Seth.... I have to go now."

Seth stared at the ground as well. "Okay.... Well... I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah.... later." Cassidy went to move away, but Seth suddenly reached out and grabbed her shoulders gently. He gazed at her softly for a moment before kissing her. Cassidy, suprised and aroused, stumbled a little, falling into Seth's arms. She pulled back quickly. "Seth..."

"I'm sorry." Seth apoligized, his face red. "I shouldn't have-"

"No.... It's... okay." Cassidy stammered. "But... I really have to go now.."

"Okay....Bye Cass."

"Bye Seth." He stood there silently as she walked away. He didn't know whether or not Cassidy knew how he felt, but he knew for sure. They had both screwed up. Seth didn't react at all to the blonde-haired girl's trying to get close, and Cassidy had over-reacted at seeing them... close. But Seth tried to stay hopeful. He knew Cassidy couldn't stay away from him forever.

**.10 YEARS LATER.**

Seth was bored. And when I say bored, I mean B O R E D. Being confined to a medical lab bed isn't exactly what it's cracked up to be. In fact, it not cracked up to be much of anything in the first place, hence why Seth was so bored. He tried to move around a little, trying to see what was going on. That is, until pain shot through his abdomen. "Ah!" He grunted, laying still again.

"I told you to lay still." An older coyote told him.

"Sorry." Seth growled a little. "I'm just getting a little bored here."

The coyote chuckled. "I wonder where I've heard that one before." He shook his head. "Sorry, little brother, but you've got to stay put-"

"I know, I know!" Seth sighed. "Until these stitches heal properly. And if I don't stay still you're going to strap me down. I got it the third time. Good greif Tech, you're like a recording or something."

"Anyway, I don't think I'll have any trouble with you for a little while. Ace has basically ordered me to get out of the lab, so Cassidy will be watching you for a bit."

Seth blinked. "Cassidy?" He knew that name.

As if on que, she entered the room. Her fire-red hair pulled back in that same braid he knew so well. It was her.

She smiled at Seth. "Hey. Nice to finally meet Tech's little brother."

Seth was confused, but played along. "Thanks... Uh, do you know where Quick is?"

"Proabably passed out in her room right now." Cassidy replied. "Poor thing refused to sleep or eat while you were out. she'll be up and going in an hour or so."

"Well, Ace is gonna be dragging me out of here in a few minutes, so I guess I've got to go now." Tech came up behind Cassidy and hugged her. "Try not to hurt him too much if he gets pushy or anything."

Cassidy laughed. "I'll try." She reached up and kissed his nose. "Now go get some sleep. You're worse than Quick."

Seth stared at the both of them. "Wait.. try starting at the beginning instead of the middle."

Tech and Cassidy both gave him confused looks... until they remembered. "Ohh!" Cassidy blushed. Tech rubbed the back of his neck.

"No way! You two?! How long?"

"Almost a year." Cassidy smiled, leaning into Tech.

"I don't believe it. Tech. You got yourself a woman!"

Tech's face flushed. "Well... not the words I'd use.... but yeah."

"Wow." Seth was trying to be happy for them, but inside, whether or not they could tell, part of him was upset. Cassidy had been_ his_ girl. But, that's the whole point. She_ was _his girl. Ten yers ago. Many things had changed since they has last seen each other. The meteor, their powers, the team, and now he was here, suddenly in the middle of what they deemed 'normal.' Seth felt lost, he had no clue what was going on. Cassidy herself was a lot more different. She had a lot more confidence, and, what Seth noticed most of all, was the fear he had seen so many times in her eyes, was no longer there. A look of peace is what he saw in her soft brown eyes.

_'Stop it, Seth. You and her were over ten years ago, remember? Besides, you have someone even better. And so does she.'_

As if to reinforce what Seth was trying to convince himself, the Spanish mouse he'd been thinking of came into the room. He smiled up at her as she walked up to him. "Hey Quick."

Quick smiled back, stroking his head. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, now that you're here."

Cassidy looked up at Tech. "Awwww. They're so cute."

Tech rolled his eyes. "I'd better go. I'll be back in a bit." He quickly kissed Cassidy's cheek before leaving.

Cassidy sighed happily before sitting in Tech's chair. She hung in the background, keeping an eye on the computer monitoring Seth's vital signs. She wanted to give Seth and Quick some space. After all, that's what she'd want if it was Tech laying there, injured. Then again, she knew that would most likely never happen, but still. She studied Seth a little. She could have sworn she knew him from somewhere, but she knew very well that there was little chance of her remembering why. Her memory was slowly deteriorating even more. Details of her months in the hospital and her first month with the team were becomming fuzzy.

Oh well, whatever the reason why she recognized him, she wasn't too worried about it. She wasn't interested in trying to bring up or change the past. All she wanted right now was to look forward. She was content where she was, with Tech and the others. She was somewhere safe, with people who love her for who she is. And she swore to herself that someday, she'd pay them back for everything they had done for her, someway.

And maybe... just maybe... she and Seth might become closer than they ever were before.


End file.
